1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint terminal for shorting a plurality of terminal fittings, a joint connector for shorting a plurality of terminal fittings and a production method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-115612 discloses a joint connector with a resin housing and a joint terminal that has a plurality of connecting portions. The joint connector is connectable with a mating housing that has a plurality of terminal fittings. Thus, the connecting portions of the joint terminal connect with and short the terminal fittings.
The above-described joint connector is formed by insert molding. Thus, the joint terminal is set in a mold, and resin is injected into the mold to form the housing around at least parts of the joint terminal. However, injection pressure generated during the insert molding can deform the joint terminal in the mold. More particularly, a small joint connector will have a small thin joint terminal that is influenced easily by the injection pressure. Further, a U-shaped joint terminal may be required to short terminal fittings arranged at upper and lower stages. The U-shaped joint terminal has two plate surfaces arranged at substantially right angles, and injection pressure influences a U-shaped joint terminal more easily than a flat joint terminal. Further, only one product can be injection molded in one molding process, and poor production efficiency is poor.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to avoid the deformation of a joint terminal upon production.